deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails vs Coco Bandicoot
Tails vs Coco Bandicoot is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Tails_vs_Coco_Death_Battle.png|Original Tails vs Coco Banicoot.PNG|ZDogg S Description Sonic The Hedgehog vs Crash Bandicoot! Which one of these genius sidekick will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Sonic and Crash Bandicoot are two popular gaming characters who can spin and they defeated evil scientists! Boomstick: And they has genius sidekicks who are weak than them like Miles "Tails" Prower, the fox with two tails! Wiz: And Coco Bandicoot, the genius bandicoot of Wumpa Island! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Tails (Cue Sonic Adventure Believe in Myself) Wiz: Miles "Tails" Prower is the genius sidekick of Sonic The Hedgehog! Boomstick: He is smarter like Dr. Eggman wow! Wiz: Let's move for his backstory, with a birth defect of two tails, Miles Prower was born shortly before Dr. Eggman began his quest for world domination. The mad scientist's robotic minions killed Miles's parents, making him an orphan. At the age of eight, he came across a broken biplane, which he repaired. The plane happened to be owned by Miles's personal hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. In return, Sonic brought Miles to the Freedom Fighters, and suggested to him that he could use his tails like helicopter blades to fly, earning him his new nickname, Tails! Boomstick: Like Sonic, Tails can make some moves who are smilar like spin dash, spin attack and homing attack, Tails can use some power-ups like the normal shield which protects him from 1 hit, the fire shield protects him from fire but the shield don't work on water places and he can make a fireball dash in the air! Wiz: The lightning shield protects him from eletricity and he can make a double jump but this don't work on water places too, the bubble shield lets him to breathe underwater and he can bounce on the ground, Tails has bombs which is like normal bombs and these bombs are strong enough to destroy stone! Boomstick: The napalm bombs explode when making contact with the ground, causing pillars of flame to erupt moving forward for roughly three seconds, the triple bomb causes three explosions, the combo bombs causes an aftershock, the great bombs has more destructive force to destroy barriers! Wiz: The dummy ring bombs explodes on contact or after a short time with rings, the flashbang grenades explodes in a flash of light to blind the people! Boomstick: Tails has a energy cannon which can shoot energy balls and hey, this is like Mega Man yeah! Wiz: Tails can spins his twin tails to fly like a helicopter but he can be tired to fly by a few seconds, he can also uses his twin tails to attack and his twin tails are strong enough to destroy robots and machines! Boomstick: Tails has a hammer which is well, a hammer who can smash things, he has a projectile ring to grab some people and can lift things for Tails! Wiz: Tails has a magic hand which he summons a boxing glove attached to a pully and can appear from nowhere, he has a shield bot which can shield him or some people, he has a madi bot which can heal him or some people, the super glove enhances Tails strenght to lift a heavy stone, the helmet protects him from any attack! Boomstick: Tails has Astraphobia, he will tire out after flying so much, he is not as skilled a fighter as most of his friends, he is Naïve at times! Wiz: Tails has the super emeralds which can turn him into Super Tails, in this form Tails is invincible, can run more fast but this form is limited and he can go back to his base form like Sonic's super form! Tails: My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails! Coco (Cue Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Title Theme) Wiz: Coco Bandicoot is the younger sister of Crash Bandicoot who first appeared in Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back! Boomstick: Damn, she is hot like Tawna Bandicoot! Wiz: Coco's most notable trait is her high intelligence, her intelligence quotient is said to be as much as 164. With such high intelligence, Coco is able to create a number of complex machines and hack into virtually any computer. She also was able to construct an entire warp room in the house for traveling across the globe like she did in the Wrath of Cortex! Boomstick: Aside from her high intelligence, Coco is able to physically fend for herself, knowing an array of martial arts leg moves, one powerful enough to create a large shock wave and she can also spin like her brother can! Wiz: Coco is also shown to be a skilled scooter, snowboard, tiger, airplane, spaceship, kart, and tank rider. She's also a fast learner, picking up information and creating new machines or gadgets faster than Dr. Neo Cortex with greater reliability! Boomstick: In Crash Team Racing she can use many power-ups like tracking missiles which are missiles who are locking onto the people and they explode if they hit, the bowling bombs are bombs who rolls like a bowling ball who explodes! Wiz: The power shields are shields who protects Coco in 1 hit, the TNT explodes after 3 seconds if anypeople touchs it, the nitro crate explodes if anypeople touchs, like Crash, Coco can be invincible after putting Aku Aku in her face for any seconds! Boomstick: Coco is more weaker than Crash and Crash has more experience than her! Coco: I'll tear you through like a math test! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Crash Bandicoot Warped Warp Room) Coco is playing her computer close at Crash's house when suddenly, she heard a noise from a plane crashing in the ground. Coco: What noise is that? Coco gets up and she walks, Coco sees Tails and the plane crashed in the ground. Tails: Ouch! I need to repair my plane to go back and get out of this island! Coco: Wait, you must be a member of Dr. Neo Cortex to beat me, now i gonna fight you! Tails: Wait girl, i'm not a member of... Coco: Enough, i will kill you now! Tails: Oh if you want to fight, so, i will fight you! Both geniuses sidekicks enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Crash Bandicoot Warped Dr. Neo Cortex Theme) Tails spin dashes but Coco dodged, Coco kicks the ground creating a shock wave that pushed Tails back, Tails throws 3 bombs hitting Coco back, Coco kicks Tails's face and she jumped making an axe kick at Tails's stomach, Tails hits Coco to the air with a magic hand and then, he homing attacked Coco back! Coco throws a bowling bomb hitting Tails back, Tails flys and he grabs Coco with his projectile ring, Tails spins Coco and he throws her at a tropical tree, Coco jumps in trying to catch Tails's leg but it failed and she falls down, Tails gets tired and he falls down too, Coco kicks Tails and then, she throws another bowling bomb hitting him back. Tails throws a napalm bomb but Coco jumped on Tails's head and she kicks Tails at the flames, Tails body was burning but he uses a fire shield to get rid of the flames, Coco throws her last bowling bomb making Tails lost his fire shield, Tails shoots energy balls from his arm cannon but Coco dodged them, Tails homing attacked Coco hitting her and then... Tails throws a flashbang grenade making Coco gets blind, Tails swings his twin tails hitting Coco back and then, he throws 5 bombs hitting Coco, Coco gets rid of blindness and she sees Tails, Coco throws a tracking missile hitting him and then, she jumps and kicks Tails's head making him dizzy, Coco throws 2 tracking missiles hitting Tails back and then... Coco throws a Green N. Brio's Beaker and she kicks the ground with another shock wave pushing Tails back. Tails: Well, let's see if you can beat my ultimate form! Tails summons the super emeralds turning into Super Tails. Coco: Oh no, i need invincibility! (Cue Crash Bandicoot Invincibility) Coco puts Aku Aku in her face becoming invincible, Super Tails spin attacked Coco and he swings his twin tails at her, Coco throws a Red N. Brio's Beaker making a small cloud of rain appear in Super Tails's head and slowing him, Super Tails hits Coco with the magic hand and then, he homing attacked Coco. Coco throws a nitro crate knocking Super Tails back and then, she jumped and kicks Super Tails head until Coco lost her invincibility. (Cue Sonic Generations Rival Battle Silver) Coco: Oh no, i lost my invincibility! Super Tails: Now you're gone! Super Tails homing attacked Coco but Coco uses a power shield and her power shield disappeared, Coco was shocked and Super Tails spin dashes cutting her body in half while she screams in agony with some blood. Super Tails: I'm sorry but you attacked me so, i killed you! K.O.! Tails turns back to his base form and he repairs his plane. Results (Cue Sonic Heroes Theme Song) Boomstick: Well, bye bye Coco! Wiz: Tails outclasses Coco in everything and Tails has better weaponry, Tails has more adventures than Coco and he is more smarter than her, Coco invincibility is limited for a few seconds like Mario star while Super Tails has more time limit! Boomstick: And Tails defeated more powerful enemies than her and looks like Coco got out-foxed! Wiz: The winner is Miles "Tails" Prower! Who would you be rooting for? Tails Coco Bandicoot Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs Crash Bandicoot themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016